Grand National Party
category:Democratic Republic of England The Grand National Party is the current ruling party of the Democratic Republic of England and was the prior ruling party of Freedomtopia prior to its invasion and takeover by communist forces. It is a centre right party. Its main aims are to defeat the enemies of Freedom and press home nationalism among the people. History Prior to the take over of England by the Communists the Grand National Party was the ruling party of England. It had been democratically elected from, 1970-5, 1975-80 and 1980-1985. In 1986 the Sex maid scandal surrounding the leader and Prime Minister of England Sebastian Brown, led to a left wing coalation being elected. This coalation quickly destroyed all civil liberties and rights. All political parites were banned except the Communist Party Of England. The members of the Grand National Party went underground and formed the rebel group the F.A. (Freedom Alliance) under the leadership of General Maurice Jones. Reformation in 2006 On July 27th the F.A. overthrew the local Communist party and reformed into the Grand National party. Its leader was President Alex Free. The first aim of the party was to restore a democratic voting system which involved political parties that existe prior to the Communist dictatorship. Elections took place and the Grand National Party won by a landslide majority. The Party pressed the importance of liberating the British Isles and Europe from Communist rule, and with help from the Grand Army of the Republic they forced the Communists back. Party Structure The Grand National party electes its members to certain positions within the party and or government. Piror to the Communist takeover the party was structured in the following way: *President of the party *Deputy Party leader *Party defence Minister ↔ Party Home Minister ↔ Party foreign Minister ↓ Party Health Minister ↓ Parlimentary Ministers ↓ Party Members Note: The party President and party Deputy leader are elected by the party members. Overthrow On Septemeber 18th, after the war against J Andres the nation of Freedomtopia was attackted, in what has become known as The War of betrayal. The Grand National party and the two other major parties agreed to raise Freedomtopia's Defcon level to 1 (maximum military readiness). But is was all too late. The Grand Army of the Republic was overrun and the capital Freedom city was soon captured. The Grand national party leadership fled and claimed political safe passage to the nation of Bowdaslavia. Return and creation of D.R. of England On January 29th 2007 the Grand National Party returned to what was the city of London in the former Freedomtopia. Its members were taking advantage of a local rebel assult led by General Alfred Jones on Communist government buildings. Taking advantage of this the party set up in these government offices and helped to plan and lead the nation as it grew once more and restore democracy back to the people. The parties aims were the same: Nationalism, Human Rights and freedom. Although the nation had one outlying aim, the destruction of the warmongering aggressors who had invaded Freedomtopia. It was decided that Freedomtopia itself was dead, but the land was not. So the party renamed Freedomtopia the Democratic Republic of England.